wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuki Kiryuin
Satsuki Kiryūin (鬼龍院 皐月 Kiryūin Satsuki) is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. Appearance Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. She had long hair as a child, slightly shorter during her teen years, but grew it out later on. Personality Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu, she had no shame in wearing the Kamui Junketsu in its most revealing form; she claims that her actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". Satsuki refers to people as "pigs in human clothing", and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possess a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to fight her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Mitsuzō Soroi's tea, in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Soroi, Satsuki, herself, notes that she must have been a kind-hearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. Background Early Life Satsuki was the second born child to Ragyō and Sōichirō Kiryūin, and soon became the first failed test subject of being fused with Life Fibers. However, after Sōichirō learned the truth about Ragyō, he knew that he would be punished if he betrayed her. He secretly taught a 5-year-old Satsuki about her mother and the secrets of Life Fibers. He then revealed that Junketsu will be her "wedding dress" before he took an infant Ryūko with him into hiding. Kyoto Kasshu Arc Kill la Kill Gundam Kyoto Kasshu and his siblings set foot on the Island of Honnōji and sets up a Huge High School-like Palace called, Honnōji Academy. Eggman was met by Ragyō Kiryūin, who wants to help him rule the Galaxy through Life Fibers and Clothing. Discovering their shared goals for their worlds-and frustration with certain they agreed upon an alliance. Ryūko's search for her father's killer brings her to Honnō City, where she enrolls in its academy as a transfer student. On her way to the school she encounters Mako Mankanshoku, who she ends up sitting next to in class. Mako informs Ryūko of the Student Council that rules the academy under its president, Satsuki Kiryūin. She immediately confronts Satsuki, showing her the red Scissor Blade used to kill her father, and is convinced by Satsuki's surprised reaction that she knows something about it. Ryūko is intercepted by council member Takaharu Fukuroda, who overwhelms her with the power of his Two-Star Goku Uniform. Aikurō Mikisugi tells Ryūko Matoi about the Life Fiber that gives the Goku Uniforms their unique properties, with Kamui being uniforms made entirely of Life Fiber. He goes on to explain that Isshin Matoi entrusted him to give Senketsu to Ryūko following his death. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryūin, who is frustrated that Ryūko wore a Kamui before her, puts on a Kamui named Junketsu, which had been sealed away by her family and gets control of it upon giving it a sample of her blood. The next day, Satsuki confronts Ryūko in her Junketsu, overwhelming her with her new power and showing no shame in her appearance. After hearing Mako Mankanshoku's advice that she should get completely naked, Ryūko comes to understand the true nature of a Kamui and unleashes its full power, allowing her to fight on equal ground with Satsuki. After Ryūko vows to crush Satsuki's ambitions in order to get the answers she seeks, Satsuki challenges her with facing every student she throws at her until they once again meet. Kyoto meets Ryuko and starts explain each other about the Family Generations. At some Point he sees Ragyō Kiryūin and Dr. Eggman with the entire Eggman Empire allowing the Life Fibers devouring everyone in the stadium. Ryūko and company arrive on the scene. Ragyō Kiryūin greets and introduces herself to Kyoto Kasshu. Just then, Satsuki Kiryūin stabs Ragyō and announces her rebellion against her and the Life Fibers, revealing this to be the purpose she has built Honnōji Academy for. After freeing all the trapped students and citizens from the Life Fibers, the Elite Four fight against Nui Harime while Mako Mankanshoku helps with the evacuation. Nui was scared of Toshiya unleashin the Wrath of the Eggman Empire being disrupted by the Dens Federation with the AGE-56 Devil Gundam Variant, Devil Snibal Gundam. After The Great Festival and Sport Festival, Kyoto Kasshu and his siblings were taken to the secret base by Satsuki Kiryuin. In the Naked Sun 1, Satsuki is resting and enjoying a cup of tea made by Mitsuzō. The ship's radars detect an unknown incoming object in high speeds along with the Egg Fleet. A light blue ball of light collides with the ship's hull, and is revealed to be the now brainwashed Ryūko, wearing Junketsu. Tsumugu attempts to face her in his prototype upgraded DTR, which is more powerful than the original one she destroyed, but is quickly defeated. When Ryūko is about to kill Tsumugu, Satsuki appears, now wearing Senketsu, and challenges her to a fight. Satsuki Kiryūin and Senketsu begin their fight against Ryūko Matoi in order to try and regain her memories, but they soon find themselves overwhelmed. The Elite Four soon join the battle, distracting Ryūko so that Ira Gamagōri can use his device to try and remove Junketsu. However, they are interrupted by Nui Harime, who reveals that forcibly removing Junketsu from Ryūko will kill her only to be interrupted by an angry Toshiya. Satsuki manages to make an opening on Ryūko's body for Mako and Senketsu to dive inside, where they manage to awaken Ryūko's true memories, allowing her to break free from Junketsu as she rips if off her body until she is completely naked. As it rains blood, Ryūko then commented that she'll wear Senketsu again. She reunites with Senketsu and fights against Nui Harime, recovering both Scissor Blades. When Nui tries to stab her through the throat, Ryūko gets behind the Grand Couturier and chops her arms off. Although Nui puts on a show of pain and anger, the facade soon becomes real panic when Ryūko destroys the arms, severed thanks to the Scissor Blades. Eggman commands Nui to merge with the Snibal Devil Gundam to become "Devil Nui". Nui cut off her own head, allowing her to merge with the remains of the Original Life Fiber. Manifesting as an enormous, distorted version of Nui's head, the entity fused with the Devil Snibal to complete the transformation. Nui was last heard expressing her happiness at being worn by her "Mama" before Ragyō blasted off into space with the "Devil Nui" to manually initiate the final phase of Eggman's plan. Armada explains to Kyoto that the new Devil Gundam is the last phase of the Life Fiber Project. Satsuki declares that Ragyō's plans are at an end, but Ragyō has one more trick up her sleeve. The new Devil Gundam then heals Ragyō, healing her wounds and allowing the Eggman Empire to fly into space. Hōka discovers that Ragyō intends to activate the satellite directly, awakening the Life Fibers across the planet. As the aliens absorb their human wearers and form a cocoon over the Earth, Ryūko absorbs the combined power of Senketsu, Junketsu, and all of the Goku Uniforms within Honnōji Academy to form Senketsu Kisaragi, launching into space to face Ragyō. Mother and daughter begin a furious battle, with Ryūko seemingly unable to defeat Shinra-Kōketsu's raw power. The situation seems hopeless, especially when Ragyō discards the last of her humanity to unleash the full power of her Kamui with only Ryūko's supernatural regenerative powers staving off death at her demented mother's hands. However, Ryūko reveals that she has been willingly taking Ragyō's attacks to provide Senketsu with the power needed to absorb Shinra-Kōketsu itself. Using the ultimate Kamui's "Absolute Domination" ability, Ryūko commands all Life Fibers across the Earth to release their trapped humans, declaring that "humans are humans and clothes are clothes". With humanity saved, Ryūko tells Ragyō to come quietly back to Earth. To Ryūko's surprise, Ragyō instead pulls out and destroys her own heart, after gloating that the Life Fibers and the Eggman Empire will one day return to Dens. As Ragyō disintegrates into her component Life Fibers, Senketsu interrupts Ryūko's pensive pause. With the damage he sustained from absorbing Shinra-Kōketsu's power, Senketsu is now falling apart as well. Before Ryūko can comprehend the situation, Senketsu whisks her back towards the planet, using himself to shield her from the heat of re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. As Ryūko protests, Senketsu tells her that she has outgrown him—with the Life Fibers gone, she is free to wear whatever clothes she wants. Bidding Ryūko farewell, Senketsu burns away completely, the last of his Life Fibers disappearing in Ryūko's fiery wake. Grief-stricken, Ryūko continues to plummet back to earth. Seeing her falling form, Satsuki screams at Ryūko to hang in there as she runs full speed to catch her. With the help of the Elite Four, the Mankanshoku family, and essentially every other character, they manage to divert the force from Ryūko's descent from vertical to horizontal—sending them all sliding backward into the school building with a loud crash. Once the dust settles, Satsuki, who calls her "Sis", gives Ryūko a warm welcome home. With the world freed from the threat of Life Fibers, Ryūko begins a new life with Mako and Satsuki, keeping the memory of Senketsu in her heart as the world moves forward into an age of freedom. The Egg Fleet with the other crew members and Toshiya Gekko was however finally survived along with the remaining life fibers. Two weeks after Ragyō's defeat, Honnōji Academy has served its purpose and is to be decommissioned within a month. Ryūko is at its ruins with Mako and the Elite Four watching over a friendly match between Satsuki and Sanageyama. He strikes repeatedly, but Satsuki vanishes and breaks his sword. He then is questioned by the other Elites and says Satsuki's previous resolve is gone, and as such he couldn't bring himself to strike her. Below at the town, the citizens are packing up to leave, including the Mankanshoku Family. Mataro says goodbye to his gang, advising them to enroll in elementary once they move, and Sukuyo gives them "goodbye croquettes". His father reminds him they're moving as well, so he then goes to help packing by picking up their house and putting it into their truck. As they walk out, the Elite Four are leading the students out of sinking city. Nonon tells Satsuki that they were waiting for her but was disgusted to see Rei alive. Satsuki tells them to take her as well, to which they all agreed. The Mankanshoku Family appears in their car, calling Mako and Ryūko to get in before the city sinks, so they enter the car and leave. As the evacuation upholds, Nonon questions Satsuki about Ryūko. Satsuki states that "I can see her whenever I want to." Satsuki uses the knife Rei dropped and cut her hair level, as "a small offering to our alma matter". Satsuki then orders all students to salute to pay respect to Honnōji Academy. Aikurō comments about it being a nice graduation, to Tsumugu's agreement. As the Scissor Blades sink into Tokyo bay, Ryūko is shown sitting on top of the Mankanshoku's house, which is on the car that's driving on the road. Ryūko says that she really has outgrown sailor uniforms but Mako interrupts, saying that Senketsu will always be with her. As they both now sit on the house, the shining red star reappears, showing that Senketsu will be always in Ryūko's heart. Kyoto and Ryuko are now best of friends going to Mega Avatar. Family *Kyoji Kiryūin- Ancestor *Sōichirō Kiryūin- Father (Deceased) *Ragyo Kiryūin- Mother (Deceased) *Hayate Matoi- Brother *Ryuko Matoi- Sister *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr.- Daughter *Elite Four **Ira Gamagōri- Subject **Nonon Jakuzure- Subject **Uzu Sanageyama- Subject **Hōka Inumuta- Subject Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters